


Better?

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The drums are gone; things will be better now.  Won't they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better?

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 159

"Everything will be better now." The Doctor's voice is soothing. "Your crimes were caused by of the drums, and they're gone."

The Master knows that's not true; for most of his lives, the drums were background noise. But he also knows how badly the Doctor _wants_ it to be true.

There's the dilemma: lying is bad, and the Doctor wants him to be good. But the truth won't make the Doctor happy.

He wants the Doctor to be happy.

It's not really a lie, he decides, if it's what the Doctor wants to hear. "It was the drums," he says.


End file.
